fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Johnny asshu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Johnny asshu! Thanks for your edit to the Jay Asshu page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 03:45, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Deleted Jay Asshu, please re-do the article and use a blank slate; also, you need to add an infobox and content sections.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:46, June 14, 2014 (UTC) sure what's the character? Primarch11 04:32, June 17, 2014 (UTC) doing it now. Primarch11 03:45, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Link me to the character. And also, please add messages to the bottom of my page. I have the giant red message there for a reason.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:10, June 21, 2014 (UTC) You're only proving my point, Johnny. By making these 'articles' so quickly and then shoving them at me, it proves you're only editing so you can use Slayer Magic, at least that is the vibe I am getting from you. Blinding Blade needs more content before it can be considering anything remotely resembling an article; it's a stub. Secondly, please look at either Sanjo Vista or Wendy Marvell to see just how you format an abilities section.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm not as harsh as to say that. Everyone starts somewhere. For example, my own character when I started on a Naruto fanon combined the Sharingan and Byakugan into one ninjutsu, and he had two brands of chakra, one that mimicked the Jinchuuriki shroud, and another that was just some bullshit. So, I started WORSE than you. Here's how I see it; focus on Johnny and Rachel; if you have nothing for them immediately, then take a break from editing for a little while and brainstorm. Come up with personalities, backstories, etc. But take your time, don't rush it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:45, June 21, 2014 (UTC) No problem.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:01, June 21, 2014 (UTC) It's a good START, but you'll need a bit more detail with a bit more descriptions. For example, how did the Dark Mage find a way to use magic in Edolas? How did he discover Earthland? It also seems like wasted potential to turn him good through a fight with his Earthland counterpart in his backstory ''of all things. Nothing is quite as interesting as a good and evil counterpart existing in the same dimension, after all.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:43, June 25, 2014 (UTC) hey so u know. i wasnt trying to get you to change ur characters name. i was just giving u ideas. hope to see great things from them. Malek Kriya (talk) 03:38, June 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Creation Depends on the element. Yaminogaijin (talk) 13:08, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Talk to creator of the Light one first see what he says. Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:15, July 6, 2014 (UTC) change the full appearance pic of Jonathan glory it belongs to another userKiddBoy 22:15, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Check with Per then about taking it over. Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:04, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead 'The Tenth Doctor'''(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:09, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, it's not my article, you'd have to ask the owner.--— Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 03:31, July 3, 2015 (UTC)